Cracker Jack
by Glacio Drako
Summary: The band may technically be apart, but Ritsu still performs.


_6drumaa9 logged in._

A short-haired brunette sat at her monitor. She was wearing a plain white shirt and grey shorts. This marked the third time she had logged in.

Soon the random guys and maybe a few gals logged in. Within a minute the room had almost two hundred visitors. When she first started she only had about thirty. How fast word spread across the internet continued to amaze her.

_yay shes here *3*_

_ur so cute~_

_wat will u do 4 us 2day?_

That's right. This brunette, Ritsu Tainaka, performed sexually in front of a webcam in front of voyeuristic young and old men. She had heard of young women doing this sort of thing. Just for shits and giggles she had stripped completely naked within the first five minutes. When they started to egg her onto something more daring, she got the creeps and logged out. The second time the session had lasted for almost half an hour. Before then she had watched how other girls had conducted their sessions. That time she had stretched it out by teasing them and making them beg. She finished with groping her small tits and pussy.

She tapped her chin. What would she do this time? A striptease was always a good start. Ritsu shrugged.

_idk…wat do u want?_

A thousand and one suggestions poured in. _Spread your cheeks! Flash your breasts! Masturbate!_ But one suggestion seemed to stick out from the rest—_show off your feet!_ That was new.

_wanna see my feet?_

A lot of emphatic yes's, a couple of no's, and a few maybe's flooded the chat. Well, that settled that. She scooted her rolling chair a few inches back and plopped her bare feet on the desk. Ritsu couldn't type anymore. She positioned her feet while so that they were in direct view of the webcam. When she got them how she wanted she wiggled her toes.

Some people jested that that was nasty. Others praised her on how tasty they looked. One of them asked her to lick her soles.

Ritsu cocked an eyebrow. After thinking about it she scooted closer and put her head in between her feet. This wasn't all that comfortable, but she could deal with it for a minute. From her heel to her big toe she dragged her tongue. Thankfully she had taken a shower that morning. When she reached her big toe she put it in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Her lips made a plopping noise when she pulled it out. She giddily squealed and kicked her feet. That was so disgusting!

She put her feet back down. That was enough. She scrolled through the chat for any other ideas. Nothing else struck her; they were mostly accolades of how hot that was or how sexy and cute she was. The latter she didn't mind all that much. Positioning her webcam down she got off her chair, turned around, and wiggled her butt. Within milliseconds her screen flooded with demands that they flash her cheeks at her.

_These cheeks?_

Ritsu pointed at the cheeks on her face and fluttered her eyelashes. People said that that was a good one.

She rubbed the back of her neck, trailing her hands down the front and grabbing onto her breasts. Slowly she began to rub them. Her cheeks, the ones on her face, burned. Then her hands trailed down to the bottom of her shirt. The feed went wild as her fingers nimbly pinched the hem and pulled it up slowly. Soon her flat stomach was in view. The lechers wanted more. In the blink of an eye her shirt went over her head and fell to the floor several feet behind her. Yeah, this might not be the most imaginative striptease, but as long as the audience saw skin it was good for them. Ritsu chose not to wear a bra this time. Her nipples stood proud. She began to tweak her left nipple, forgetting for a time her audience. Unconsciously her right hand traveled to the crotch of her shorts and started to rub her pussy through them, out of sight of everyone and much to their dismay. She leaned her head back and got lost in ecstasy.

After a couple of minutes she returned to reality.

_Sorry for 4gettin yas 3_

Not that most of them minded, as they reassured her. Ritsu got off the chair and kneeled backwards on it. She took the band of her shorts and panties and quickly flashed her tight bum. She read how ballistic they got in the chat. Ritsu laughed her tight little butt off. Then Ritsu rolled down the shorts. This time it was for real. When they got to the middle of her thighs she did the same thing with her panties. The brunette began to breathe hard. The anxious surge was so intoxicating! As the audience gazed and undoubtedly masturbated to her ass she took a minute to try to calm herself down with deep breaths.

After she felt like she had enough of a break she carefully stood on the floor. Her friend gravity pulled them down to her ankles, and she carelessly kicked them off somewhere. She was now fully nude once again. Her hips began to sway to some random beat playing in her head. Ritsu was in no way a good dancer, but that became irrelevant whenever she let her body dance.

Reaching back she pointed her webcam down. They had begged her to do this. She bent over and grabbed each cheek with a hand. Taking a deep breath she spread them apart. The internet was getting a real good view of her anus and pussy. Ritsu felt embarrassed but her reasoning was that there was a first time for everything. Feeling her anus pucker threw her nerves off a couple of times.

Ritsu turned around and sat with her legs crossed. Lewd praises littered her screen. That was why she did this. Comments of how sexy and cute she looked from anonymous men kindled her exhibitionist heart.

Alas, that feeling was short lived as they stopped the accolades and started the demands. Ritsu snickered. They seemed to forget that she was calling the shots. She decided that she could be generous with them. Placing each foot at either side of her computer she showed them her glistening sex. Even though this was the second time she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Here she was showing off her most private part, something that her boyfriend wasn't allowed to see. She used her index finger as a dipstick. She was mildly surprised at how wet she was. Ritsu wiped her juices onto her hairless mound. Her finger then traced circles around her clitoris. Leaning her head back once more she plunged her finger into her hole and started fucking herself. Her head rocked from side to side and her toes flexed, yet the loudest she would ever get was a loud sigh. She slipped another finger between her lips and fucked herself faster and faster. All her other attempts at masturbating was either futile or took way too damn long, but she felt her climax building more rapidly. Ritsu wriggled her butt closer to the edge of her seat so they could get a better view. Her chest convulsed sharply.

"So close, so close," she began to chant in vain; they couldn't hear her. She didn't have to pray any longer as her womanhood clamped her fingers and every muscle tensed up. Her mind clouded with ecstasy. Ritsu's right hand continued to thrust in and out of her. As she began to start to climb down from her carnal high her fingers flicked a certain bundle of nerves. She convulsed so violently that her chair almost rolled from underneath her. The back of her head and her heels kept her suspended. A clear liquid shot out of her urethra, splashing against her wrist and spraying all over the place. It was a miracle that she achieved orgasm, let alone two.

Slowly she allowed herself to fall butt-first into the puddle of her own juices. Her limbs buckled as she was trying to pull herself up to the keyboard as if she was a newborn calf.

_How did I do?_


End file.
